


Reunited

by Alondres26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, may update tags in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: With both schools merging under mysterious circumstances, Keith and the gang find themselves having to share their school with the students from Daibazaal. Team Voltron is ready to launch a hidden investigation to ensure no foul play is occurring due to those 'mysterious circumstances' not adding up. However, thanks to the merging Keith finds himself reunited with the odd girl from the bus stop from years back. Unlike last time, there is no grocery shopping driving Acxa away from Keith.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-fic and I hope you all enjoy it a lot!   
> *Qphone and Quintessence are a parody of the iPhones and the Apple company  
> *Vrepit Sal's is a reference to the restaurant from the Space Mall episode.

   He swung his backpack over his shoulder as he raced toward the school gate. Two bickering figures were in the distance, along with one who was trying to calm the situation, and another who seemed a little nervous. Team Voltron they called themselves,  but they were really just their school’s student government. Who was under the guidance of Shiro, who was a faculty member for the school.   

   “Look who finally showed up,” exclaimed Lance while waving his arms around in impatience to which Keith just rolled his eyes. 

   “At least, he didn’t forget to wear his pants correctly.” snickered Pidge as she adjusts her glasses. Lance shot her a nasty glare bothered by her snarky comment. Typically Lance and Pidge, Keith thought to himself as he approached the group. However, he noticed that Allura still had a worried expression. Followed by her eyes always looking toward the street.

   “Allura, something up?” he asked wanting to know what put her in a nervous state.

   “Yea, you been looking around anxiously while walking to school this morning,” Hunk added on to the concern they all felt. Allura released the hard grasp she had on her brown school bag and looked toward her friends to tell her the rather unfortunate news this morning she had received from her father, who was the school principal.

   “My father has told me that due to an emergency circumstance, we will be merging with Daibazaal. Meaning there could be some tensions due to the long-running rivalry between both schools. In addition, we will have to share our student government room with their own government. Meaning negotiations for student government decisions could take a bit longer than usual.” she felt a slight relief finally telling them the news, but now she had to worry about her friends’ concerns. 

   “ Wait a minute, but isn't that school like our biggest rival?”  Lance questioned but was interrupted by Hunk who also wish to have a concern answered.

   “ But isn’t Daibazaal funded by like your Dad’s arch nemesis? What if it’s a trap or even worse!” Hunk began to shake Keith back and forth to emphasize the cause of his uprising anxiety. Allura looked down at the concrete floor and thoughts rapidly came to her mind. Hoping that one could be said to calm her friends down a bit.

   Yes, it was true that her father and Zarkon were somewhat nemeses when Zarkon turned his back on her father during their first year as business partners. They had both collaborated to create the well known, Quintessence technology brand that created the famous QPhone, but things went bad between them. Her father refuses to tell her more about that matter. Her father didn’t want to be a part of it anymore and left to create and be the pricnciple for his well-acclaimed Academy that was founded on the principle of “Hope and helping future generations thrive”. Of course, that didn’t go unnoticed and Zarkon who funded his own Academy while someone became his puppet and acted as the principle. It still puzzled her why her father would accept the students who went to that school and most importantly Zarkon’s son was part of those students. She massaged her head to lessen an incoming headache and decided it was best, to be honest with her friends.

   “He is or was. I’m not sure of anything right now, but my father must have a reason for this.”  Lance kicked a small rock on the ground. No one said anything until Coran made his way toward them.

   “Good morning, paladins. What are you guys just standing around here for?” Coran peered at them curiously, especially when they were all so tense. Coran was Principal Alfor’s assistant and sort of an uncle to Allura and a very wise friend to the rest of the kids. Especially, since he always has helped the kids from pulling crazy antics or at times joining them with the goal of helping the student government reaching their goals and improving the school. 

    “Allura told us about that  _ Academy _ ,” Keith felt anger arise a bit thinking about the other school’s real principle, the one who sat behind a CEO desk. Earned from foul play. 

    “Ah, I see. Well, you better report to your homerooms before the bell rings.” Coran’s voice got quiet with a tint of frustration thinking about the current trouble. Hunk nodded in agreement and grabbed Lance by the arm, who was still fuming at the thought and dragged him to their destination. 

   “I should go follow them,” muttered Allura who quickly followed the duo leaving Pidge, Keith, and Coran. 

   “Something doesn’t add up.” the youngest of the group whispered to the others who remained. 

   “I agree, but best to not to do anything yet until further understanding of the situation.” 

   “Where did all this wisdom show up from?” teased Pidge, only for Keith to respond with giving Pidge a noogie which resulted in her hair getting messed up.

   “Really? I finally let Allura style my hair and this is what I get?” Pidge complained and Keith just smirked. Coran laughed at their antics but quickly brought his attention to his watch that caused him to usher them to head to their respective classrooms unless they wanted a tardy slip.

   Pidge ran toward her homeroom located on the 'second-year' floor, while Keith headed to his class located in the 'third-year' floor with the rest of the gang. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t fully nervous about the odd merging and it was something they would need to talk to Shiro about in the faculty room. 

   After climbing the stairs to his corresponding classroom, he quickly walked in to take his seat in the back of the classroom along with the windows where Lance, Hunk, and Allura also sat. He took out his notebook and pencil before placing his backpack on the ground and taking a seat. 

   “Seriously, Keith? I took forever to convince Pidge.” Allura hissed at him quietly to not draw attention from the other students in the class. Keith just shrugged his shoulders earning a sign from Allura. He turns to see Lance attempting to make the tallest tower with Hunk made up of their school supplies. Keith was about to join until their homeroom teacher showed up.  

   A lousy hour has gone by until 4 buzzes at one time went off. Hunk sneaked a look at the teacher before pulling out his yellow, touch-screen phone. The rest continued to take notes about an upcoming science test as Hunk read the message.

  ‘RED ALERT!! THEY ARE HEre!’ -sent by Pidge

   ‘WhAt?! :O How do you know?’- sent by Hunk

   ‘I was heading to the bathroom and BAM! A bus pulled up with students wearing the Daibazaal uniform. Meet me at the hangout spot during lunch. I already told Shiro, but he said he was too busy organizing next’s week test T-T’- sent by Pidge.

   “Mr. Garrett, would you be so kind to put your phone down.” caught off guard by his teacher, Hunk almost dropped his phone.

   “Yes, sir. I was just making sure it was off.” Hunk scratched his head nervously and the teacher shook his head. 

   “So, what was it?” whispered Lance quietly to avoid angering their teacher any further. Hunk whispered back three words out of fear of getting a second warning. 

   “They...here...hangout” recited Keith in his mind and quickly understanding what Hunk met.  The school bell rang for lunch and the gang was out of their seats in a flash running to their usual spot at the roof.  The other students gave them puzzling looks, yet continued on their own business knowing it was probably student government business. No one was allowed on the roofs, yet they always sneaked it. Something very un- student government like. 

   “Is the coast clear Lance?” Allura asked before heading down a hall that was off limits. Lance scanned the area before motioning them to all sneak into the hall. Once they reached the end of the hall they unlocked the door that leads to the roof. Keith being the last one in, made sure to lock the door to avoid anyone from following. Once on the roof, they were greeted by Pidge who was rapidly clicking away on her laptop. Without tearing her eyes away from the screen, she motions them to come to see her laptop’s screen.

   “I’ve been doing some research and hacked into the school student register to see if I could dig any info on the new students.” No one said anything, so she continued.

   “ Looks like Zarkon’s son will be attending. In addition, he is the student president for his school meaning we will have to be negotiating with him and his team. Also, it seems that the only reason they are coming here is that their school was damaged by a supposed fire that damaged the buildings. However, if a fire that grand occurred why haven’t we heard about it or seen reports?” she took her eyes off the screen and look at her friends, this time waiting for a response.  

   “Something is certainly wrong.” Allura crossed her arms and viewed the sky hoping for some sort of answer. A small breeze passed through the atmosphere, they remained deep in thought. Lance pulled out a snack he had in his jacket's front pocket and unwrapped it. The crinkling noise of the wrapper made its presence known in the tense silence. Earning him some looks, but he was hungry and was going to eat. Lance took a bite from his crunchy granola bar while trying to make the most minimal noise, but with a crunchy bar, that’s impossible. 

   “Well, I say if there are no reports, let’s go ourselves,” Lance suggested in between bites. Keith found himself agreeing with Lance on this one and expressed his approval of Lance’s suggestion. Without any more words said between them they all nodded in agreement and settled on making arrangements for their little investigation later. 

   “I guess we can head over to Vrepit Sal’s after school” Hunk’s comment cued the end of their lunch break as the bell rang. 

   “I have been wanting to head over there for a while and try their milkshakes” Allura’s eyes sparkled at the thought of a sweet, strawberry shake. Who was joined by the others in naming foods they planned on ordering. Keith poked them all in the forehead, snapping them out of the food trance they were in. They all gathered their backpacks and proceeded to return back to their classrooms. Keith suddenly, wondered about the investigation they would be doing; they would need to be well equipped to head over in and not get detected. He admitted that this was kinda exciting, but maybe Shiro would agree otherwise and so would his mother. It still felt a bit odd saying ‘mother’. 

   They have been reunited for 3 months now, but it still felt a bit odd. He still remembered all the emotions racing through his mind when he first met his mother and it was all thanks to Shiro and Adam’s hard efforts to find her. He lived with his mother, Krolia, now; but he still thought of Shiro and Adam as his family. The four would often have dinner on Saturdays with uncle Kolivan, occasionally, dropping by when he wasn’t busy working. 

   “God, Keith. You walk like my grandma,” complains Lance who was waiting for Keith to finish walking down the stair for him to be able to lock the door. That said, Keith quickly made his way down. 

  
  


   A group of Daibazaal students were walking behind a man with a well-groomed mustache who insisted on them calling him by his first name, Coran. He was giving them a quick tour of the campus, so they could resume learning with the rest of the students from  Altea Academy. Within the group was a girl with a short, blue bob haircut and the shortest of the group. She wasn’t exactly short, it’s just compared to the rest of her classmates who were extremely tall, she was on the short side. She paid close attention to what the man said, not wanting to miss any detail and making sure nothing happened to Lotor. She would often send scary looks to Zethrid and Ezor to stop fooling around and be on the lookout for any dangers that could harm Lotor.  Lotor was too busy talking to Coran about the school's history. She heard the bell ring and noticed students were gobbling up what remained of their lunch before their teachers walked back in. All of a sudden a group of five students rushed down the hall in immense speed that could bring the track team to shame. It caught Acxa off guard and as she spotted a familiar black mullet within that speedy group. 

   “Keith?” she said barely audible. The butterflies came back after all these years and she could feel her heartbeat increase; she was truly happy seeing him again. She then saw him turn back for a quick glance. He felt that someone said his name, so turned his head to only spot that same girl from the bus stop from years back. 

   “Ms. Acxa, please don’t fall behind from the group” Coran announced and she got unwanted attention from her peers. She hurried to catch up, but unlike last time gave Keith a cheerful smile rather than a timid one. Keith felt frozen to the ground and stared at the group turning toward a corner. He, then, felt two figures tugging him along. He snapped out of his trance and saw that Hunk and Lance had been dragging him to class.

   “You’re lucky we didn’t leave you there.” chided Lance. Keith finally moved on his own and the trio walked quickly to class.

    Allura was preoccupied with scribbling notes on her planner and adjusting her schedule. She looked up to notice the boys arriving and placed her pink pen down as she watched them take their seats.

   “You guys sure took your time getting here. Did something happened?” she inquired politely.

   “Mr. Freeze here, decided to stay frozen to the ground and we had to drag him to class,” Lance informed to Allura as he tried to sneak some food before class started again. Keith groaned knowing that they weren’t going to let it go. All of a sudden their phone buzz and it was Pidge. 

   ‘Seems like someone here is twitterpated’- sent by Pidge and followed by a gif from the film  _ Bambi.  _ Pidge was surely going to enjoy her small revenge on Keith. 

    Allura, Lance, and Hunk looked up to see Keith blushing with his dubbed "tomato blush" due to how red he can get. Before Keith could tell them anything, they immediately circled his desk, bombarding him with questions about Pidge's text.

 


End file.
